


Rehvenge

by HelloSweetPanda



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloSweetPanda/pseuds/HelloSweetPanda





	Rehvenge

“They made it through. Both Bella and her daughter.”

Rehvenge let out a shaky breath as he held his cellphone to his ear, his eyes closing as he gave silent thanks to the Scribe Virgin that his sister and his niece had survived the birth.

“Th-thank you tahlly.” And he truly was thankful that Marissa had kept him informed about Bella and the birth.

 

When he had first been told that Bella was in labor his immediate instinct was to go to her. The baby was early and female vampires were very likely to die when giving birth. He wanted to be there, but Xhex nixed the idea because when Rehv was worried he tended to compensate with aggression. And he was more than likely going to take his aggression out on her fucking mate Zsadist because he was the one that put her in danger in the first place, which would only add another worry for Bella given that Rehvenge and Zsadist were the two whom she loved most in this world.

So instead of going to the Brotherhood Compound he stayed at his club and took out his aggression with a few vampires and humans who owed him money.

He had just been wiping the blood off his hands when his cell phone rang. The Shadows were in the middle of dragging the badly beaten man out of the room when they paused and looked from the phone to their boss.

Rehvenge gave a jerk of his head in the direction of the door, silently telling The Shadows to leave. The Shadows hesitated, looking away from Rehv to each other. They seemed to be having a silent conversation before coming to a decision and continuing to the door. Rehvenge was willing to bet that they would not be going far, and that Xhex would be nearby as well. If the news was bad, all three of them would be needed to take him down.

Just like last time.

When Bella had been taken by those goddamn things, he had lost it. He had trashed his office and was about to start in on the club with plans to bring every worst nightmare to life for the patrons of his club while bleeding them out when he was taken down by the Moors, with Xhex stepping in to beat him unconscious because there was absolutely no reasoning with him in that state of anger and despair.

When Revenge had come to, Xhex had managed to keep him from losing it again by reminding him that just because Bella was taken, didn't mean that she was dead. With that bit of logic Rehv had been able to focus himself away from making it rain blood in Caldwell to finding his sister.

Rehvenge had leverage every contact he had, both his underground and legal business contact to no avail. The Black Dagger Brotherhood didn’t leave a whole lot of lessers around for him to question, and the few he did get ahold of didn’t even know that a female vampire had been taken.

When days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months, they had faced the awful truth that Bella was not going to come home. Ever. After that realization, Rehvenge only managed to keep from splintering into a thousand pieces and taking everyone out with him was his mahmen. His mahmen’s faith was the only thing that was holding her together with the loss of her daughter. Her faith and her son. Rehvenge would not and could not allow himself to succumb to his rage and sorrow, leaving his mahmen alone with her grief. 

As Rehv looked at the ringing phone, he realized he was almost afraid to pick up the phone, as he didn't want to hear that his sister and/or her young had died in the birthing. He had just gotten Bella back. Vampires lived a thousand years and Bella was only a little older than a quarter of a century. A blink of an eye in a vampire’s life time. When he thought Bella had died, it was all he could think of. How short her life had been.

So the news that they were both alive had sent a jolt of relief that even his sympath side felt. 

His vision turned red, and not because his sympath side was on the loose. Tears of blood fell down his cheeks, his happiness so great that his baby sister was alive and well and so was her young.


End file.
